The Ring of Power
by Laura Elena
Summary: (Rated for Language) Third generation Queen Serenity sacrifices herself and sends her son, Prince Christian to the past, the 21st century, until he is to reclaim the throne. But the Neo-Negaverse has traveled back too and the prince falls for the Dark M
1. Introduction

Introduction:  
  
  
  
  
  
The Unified Planetary Assembly had gathered on the Moon. Her Royal Majesty, Queen Serenity, had called the UPA for the last time. Since the Neo-Negaverse Peace Treaty, Queen Serenity had been dreading this day.  
  
"My friends," the queen began. "I have called you here today, for what may be our last meeting. The war against the Neo-Negaverse has ended, due to the Peace Treaty proposed by Her Highness, Queen Ironia. Tonight, I will turn take my place in the Gates of Time."  
  
There was a murmur of protest among the officials and princesses, also known as the guardians of the Moon. The Princess of Mars stood up.  
  
"You are agreeing to the terms, Your Majesty? Pardon me for saying, but I do not think it to be a wise decision!"  
  
Queen Serenity let the shouts of unanimity desist. "I know you are all apprehensive of what may happen, but I assure you, there is no other alternative."  
  
"We could rebel!" Mars asserted.  
  
The Princess of Jupiter jumped up. "There have been too many casualties of the war already! We need not lose any more! I agree with Her Majesty; there is too much at stake!"  
  
"Too much at stake?" Mars argued. "We are losing our freedom!"  
  
Queen Serenity held up her hands. The arguments stopped. "My dear friends, I am agreeing to her terms because I want to ensure the safety of our people! When I am in the Gates of Time, she will leave our homes alone!"  
  
Mars pounded her fist against the tabletop. "I tell you, she will attack when you are gone!"  
  
Queen Serenity furrowed her eyebrows. "Your Highness, I have made my decision, and you will abide by it. I bid you farewell, Council, from the bottom of my heart." With that, she turned around and left the council room. The officials and princesses erupted in loud debate.  
  
In her private quarters, Queen Serenity rang for the chambermaid. "Bring Princess Pluto to me."  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty," the chambermaid curtseyed and left the room. In a few moments she returned.  
  
"Her Highness, Princess of Pluto is here, Your Majesty."  
  
"Send her in."  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty."  
  
Pluto strode in, carrying her long, silver staff. The garnet orb on top glistened like a giant red dewdrop.  
  
"You wanted to see me, Your Majesty?"  
  
Queen Serenity stood up. "Pluto, there are concerns I wish to convey to you; ones I have not addressed to the UPA."  
  
"What are they, Majesty?"  
  
"I would be foolish not to suspect a revolution after I am gone," Queen Serenity began. "The only reason I did not say anything to the UPA is because I thought it would be senseless to do so."  
  
"They already suspect something," Pluto tilted her head to one side. Her long, dark green tinted hair swished softly around her ankles.  
  
Queen Serenity turned her back to Pluto. "I must save this kingdom. They have known nothing about my son, and when they find out, they will try to kill him. Pluto," she turned around. "He must not die. He is our only hope!"  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty. What shall I do?"  
  
The queen, in whispers, disclosed her plan to Pluto. "You must do everything in your power to protect Prince Christian."  
  
"I will, Your Majesty!"  
  
"Now go and tell the guardians that their job is at hand. Inform them of their duty to me."  
  
Pluto bowed and left the room. Queen Serenity laid her forehead in her hand. "The future lies in Christian!"  
  
  
  
Queen Ironia snickered. "In a few moments, the Moon Kingdom will be mine!" She twisted a strand of her luxurious black hair around her finger. Unlike the stereotypical "evil" queens, she was not ugly. Her hair was a lovely wavy black, and her eyes were bright blue. She acted with an air of grace and demeanor even though she was bent on absolute control.  
  
"Akura!" she barked to her personal assistant. General Akura was a handsome man with sharp traits. He was fiercely loyal to the queen; some said because he was secretly in love with her, others said because she saved his life when she destroyed his planet.  
  
"Yes, Supreme Highness?" General Akura was at her side at once.  
  
"Bring me my daughters!" Queen Ironia ordered. "I want them to witness the fall of the Great Moon Kingdom!"  
  
"Yes, Supreme Majesty," General Akura left the room.  
  
  
  
Princess Maya brushed her long red hair and smiled at the mirror. Boy, was she gorgeous. She adjusted her black tiara and straightened up. She looked exactly like what an heir to the throne should look like. Queen Ironia's eldest daughter's asset was her beauty, but it was also her greatest fault. She would spend hours gazing at herself in her mirror.  
  
"You look so silly, Maya," A voice sneered behind her. Maya whirled around. Her younger sister, Selene, stood in the doorway, smirking at her. Selene was very pretty, but not as attractive as her older sister. Her long blond hair was in two odangos on top and pinned, one loop on each side of her head.  
  
Maya glared. "Go away."  
  
Selene grinned. "Do you really think I'm here to visit? Mother calls us both to the Throne Room."  
  
  
  
Queen Serenity watched as the guardians took their places behind her. The time was drawing nearer! The young man beside her touched her arm. When she turned to him, she saw his questioning look. She shook her head to keep him from saying anything.  
  
The guardians were awaiting Queen Serenity. The sky was beginning to darken. The suspicion of a revolution was on everyone's minds.  
  
"It is time, Your Majesty," Pluto was speaking.  
  
Queen Serenity nodded. She started the walk down the path to the Gates of Time. As she passed, a growing anticipation invaded her thoughts. A breeze began to blow. It started soft and whispery, but progressed to a small gale.  
  
The young man followed the queen to the Gates of Time. When they reached the entrance, Queen Serenity turned to Pluto and nodded. Pluto lifted her staff up to the sky and the garnet orb glowed.  
  
"DARK DOME OPEN!" She shouted.  
  
The gates began to rumble. The foundation seemed to swell. The gates swung open and Pluto moved inside. The guardians followed Pluto inside the gates. Everyone was breathless as they watched.  
  
  
  
Queen Ironia leaned forward. Retribution was so close she could almost taste it! Her daughters were also taken in the moment. In one moment, the kingdom would be theirs!  
  
What happened next was totally unexpected.  
  
Queen Serenity suddenly whirled around and threw the young man into the gates with the guardians. Then she turned to Pluto.  
  
"NOW, PLUTO!" There wasn't a moment to lose.  
  
Pluto pointed her staff at the sky again, which was surging with thunderclouds.  
  
"DARK DOME CLOSE!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Queen Ironia screamed. She leaped out of her chair as the gates rumbled close. "Attack them! Destroy them all!!!"  
  
The young man jumped up off the floor where he was thrown and pushed against the gates with all his might. But even his great strength wouldn't stop the gates from closing.  
  
As he watched, Queen Serenity faced him. On her face was the calmest look he had ever seen.  
  
"You are the only hope of this kingdom, Christian. Go to the past where you will be safe. When the day arrives, your destiny will be manifested. Go!"  
  
A lump rose in his throat. He couldn't speak.  
  
She closed her eyes. "I love you....my son!"  
  
Just as the gates closed, the army was upon her.  
  
"FOR OUR UNIVERSE!" she screamed.  
  
And the gates were shut.  
  
"Chapter One: Coming Tomorrow!" 


	2. Chapter One: A Rude Awakening

CHAPTER ONE: A Rude Awakening  
  
Monday morning. Laura Carpenter rolled over and stretched. The clock read 6:15 am.  
  
She slipped out of bed and ran her toes through her soft carpet. She stared out her window. The sun had not risen yet, but there were traces of pink on the horizon.  
  
Laura took a shower and blow-dried her long brown hair. She tied it up with an elastic band and went to her closet, where she selected her favorite green shirt and a pair of blue jeans.  
  
The spicy smell of cinnamon rolls drifted into Laura's room. She bounded out the door and down the hall to the kitchen. Her mother was taking the cinnamon rolls out of the oven.  
  
"Good morning, Laura, did you sleep well?" Mrs. Carpenter turned around to face her seventeen-year-old daughter.  
  
Laura sat down at the table and poured herself a glass of milk. "Yeah, I guess."  
  
"Anything important happening today I should know about?"  
  
"We're getting out at noon because it's Teacher-In-Service day."  
  
Mrs. Carpenter set a plate of steamy cinnamon rolls on the table. Laura reached over and took one. The cinnamon roll tasted heavenly. Laura took a deep breath and inhaled the aroma.  
  
"I'll be at work until 4:30, and I'll pick up Marcus because he has drill team practice today," Mrs. Carpenter was saying. Marcus was Laura's 12-year-old brother.  
  
Laura finished off the rest of her cinnamon roll with a gulp of milk. "I have to go now."  
  
"Have a good day, sweetie."  
  
  
  
She passed him without so much as a glance. He watched as Laura drove off in her car. Soon, he would have to awaken her. But, he wondered, was she ready? He turned to his accomplice.  
  
She nodded. "It is time."  
  
  
  
Queen Ironia sat with her fist against her lip. Things were certainly not working out the way she had planned. Who would have seen that whole episode coming?  
  
"Damn that Queen Serenity!" Oh yes, after Queen Serenity's so-called "heroic" act, Queen Ironia had destroyed the Moon Kingdom. At least she had gotten SOME satisfaction out of that. And since when did Queen Serenity have a son?  
  
General Akura watched the Dark Moon Queen from across the throne room. These several days after the Moon Kingdom's demise, Queen Ironia had been a little on edge. Not that she didn't have the right too; God knows how long she had been scheming to bring down the Moon Kingdom.  
  
Queen Ironia's eyes suddenly flashed. She turned her icy blues on her general. "Akura! Bring me Maya!"  
  
  
  
Maya stood before her mother, her long, curly red hair tumbling around her shoulders. Her face showed no trace of emotion…she had gotten that from her mother.  
  
The Queen rose from her throne and walked down the steps to where her daughter was standing. "Maya, you know the problems the Dark Moon Family is facing."  
  
"Yes," Maya remained still.  
  
"And you know that now that there is a Prince on the loose, there is a chance he will reclaim his throne and destroy us all."  
  
"Yes, I understand."  
  
Queen Ironia closed her eyes. "You must take your sister and travel to the past to find Prince Christian."  
  
Maya blinked. "The past? With Selene?"  
  
The queen nodded. "Yes. Inform your sister. You might have a big task ahead of you, but I'm sure it won't be hard to locate the general area of where the guardian energy is clustered."  
  
Maya turned and left the throne room. As she walked down the silent hall, her apprehension grew. What on earth was she going to get into?  
  
  
  
School let out at noon. Laura drove home. She dropped into a chair at the kitchen table, letting her backpack slid to the floor from her arm. Her cat Puff-Puff, a sand and white colored tabby, rubbed against her leg.  
  
"Hey, Puff-Puff, how's my baby?" Laura picked up the cat and rubbed her cheek against his fur.  
  
Puff-Puff purred. Laura dropped him and opened a can of cat food for him. After dumping it in his dish, she washed her hands and dried them on the back of her jeans.  
  
Laura went outside to get the rest of her books from her car. As she stepped out the side door onto the patio, a white cat with an unusual marking on its forehead sat in front of her.  
  
"Hey, kitty. What are you doing here?" Laura patted it on the head and walked past it.  
  
"I've come here for you."  
  
Laura spun around. The cat faced her, its tail lashing. Laura looked around. The only sound was the light breeze rustling through the trees.  
  
She blinked. Her eyes rested on the white cat, innocently staring back at her.  
  
"Call me crazy," Laura said slowly. "But did you just say something?" She jerked her head around, hoping it wasn't a practical joke. "Because if it is, I'll pulverize the dimwits doing it!"  
  
"I assure you, Jupiter, this is not a joke."  
  
"Huh?" Laura's mouth dropped open. THE CAT WAS ACTUALLY TALKING TO HER!  
  
It bowed. "Allow me to introduce myself…or rather RE-introduce myself. I am Orion, Chief Guardian of the Moon Kingdom."  
  
"Oh-whaaa? Chief-whaaaa?" Laura felt her forehead. Against her cool hand, her head felt hot. "I knew I was studying too much!"  
  
Orion lashed his tail. "There is so much to do and in so short of time! We must awaken the power within you, Jupiter."  
  
Laura shook her head. "I can't believe—wait—did you just call me Jupiter?"  
  
Orion nodded. "You are the guardian of Jupiter."  
  
Laura closed her eyes. This was too much to take.  
  
"Perhaps I should just awaken the knowledge. It would take too much time to explain and you wouldn't remember anyways…" Orion came towards her.  
  
Laura backed up against the brick wall of the house. She never thought she'd ever see the day when a cat would scare her so much! She turned around and saw her reflection. On her forehead was a peculiar glowing symbol in the shape of a 4.  
  
While she was distracted, Orion's eyes closed. The unusual marking on his forehead, which was a crescent moon, began to glow. He opened his eyes which were balls of blinding light.  
  
"AWAKEN THE POWER WITHIN!" he shouted.  
  
The sky, which had been sunny, blue, and without clouds, had darkened to a fearful black color. The wind had picked up and was rushing through the trees. Thunder boomed from a distance. Lightening bolts struck nearby, threateningly.  
  
Suddenly a lightening bolt struck Laura. The shock lifted her off the ground. Her skin felt dry and hot, like the sensation of the sun shining on her skin during the summer. The symbol on her head flashed and suddenly all Laura could see was a bright light. Flashes of scenes flooded into her mind, awakening all the memories that had been lost for nearly a millennium. She saw Queen Serenity, Pluto, and the Gates of Time. Everything that had been forgotten was back in her memory.  
  
The brilliant display ended almost as soon as it had begun. Laura opened her eyes and found herself lying on the ground. The cement was cold on her cheek. She slowly rose up and saw Orion still there.  
  
Laura stood up, shakily. "Orion……how long has---"  
  
"Nearly a millennium from the future, Jupiter."  
  
She touched her head. "That is too long. Why did you wait seventeen years to give me back my memory?"  
  
Orion paced back and forth. "Because it just wasn't time. We had to wait until you were nearly of age to return the power to you."  
  
"We?"  
  
A slight sound caused the two to turn around. A woman emerged from the side of the house. She had long black hair with an odd green tint to it. She was dressed in a peculiar outfit, and carried a long silver staff with a dark red gem on the top.  
  
"I see you have found the first guardian." She smiled, gracefully. "Good to see you again, Jupiter."  
  
Laura returned the smile. "And you, Pluto."  
  
Pluto turned to face the cat. "Orion, there is much work to be done. If we are to carry out our mission, we must begin right away. We have found Jupiter, but there are still six more guardians to awaken."  
  
Orion nodded.  
  
Pluto reached out and touched Laura's forehead. A green flash nearly blinded Laura. When the event was over, a small object floated in front of her eyes. The handle was green with golden spider-like veins along the outside of it. On the top, a gold circle with a star in the middle was attached. There was a smaller circle in the middle of the star. This had the 4 symbol like the one on Laura's forehead.  
  
"When trouble arises, take this wand and say 'Jupiter Star Power'. This is your transformation wand. You will turn into Sailor Jupiter."  
  
Orion turned. "I must leave now." He disappeared around the house.  
  
"Wait!" Laura shouted as she held up her hand to stop Orion. "Orion can't leave now!"  
  
Pluto touched her arm. "He has to leave. There are other guardians to awaken."  
  
Laura dropped her hand. "Now what, Pluto?"  
  
"Now we must begin our mission. We don't have time to wait until the guardians are all together. We have to begin our search to find Prince Christian now."  
  
Laura nodded. "I guess so."  
  
Pluto turned to leave.  
  
"Now where are YOU going?" Laura protested. "I have a million questions now!"  
  
Pluto smiled. "I have to go. My mission is to help Orion find the other guardians."  
  
"But, Pluto!"  
  
"Your questions will be answered, Laura…in time. And by the way, my name in this world is Trista Meiou."  
  
"That's great, but….."  
  
"Goodbye, Laura." Pluto disappeared.  
  
  
  
Queen Ironia twisted a strand of black hair around her finger. "Any news from the past, Akura?"  
  
General Akura nodded. He was dreading this. "I have good news and bad news."  
  
"Give me the good news."  
  
He cleared his throat. "Maya has made it safely to the past."  
  
"And the bad news?"  
  
Akura stepped back. "The guardians of Jupiter and Pluto have been awakened."  
  
Queen Ironia leaped from her throne. "WHAT?!?"  
  
Akura took another step back. "Yes, Supreme Highness."  
  
She bit her lip so hard she drew blood. "Then it's only a matter of time before they find the rest. Do you know who the guardians are in this world?"  
  
"No, but I'm working on it."  
  
"Well work harder!" the queen's icy blue eyes raged. "Who knows what could happen!"  
  



	3. Chapter Two: First Battle

CHAPTER TWO:  
  
Laura lay on her back, holding the transformation wand so tight, her knuckles were turning white. She was in her bedroom, thinking about all the things that had happened earlier.  
  
"Honey?" a voice broke into her thoughts.  
  
Laura looked up. Standing in her doorway was her mother. "It's time for dinner, Laura."  
  
"Yeah, I'm not hungry."  
  
Mrs. Carpenter came over and sat on the edge of the bed next to her daughter. Laura hid the wand in her back pocket.  
  
"You've been a little quiet this afternoon, honey. Is everything okay?" Mrs. Carpenter ran her fingertips through Laura's long brown hair.  
  
Laura put her head in her mother's lap. "Yeah, I'm just a little tired."  
  
The phone rang. Laura's mother got up and answered it.  
  
"Hello? Yes, yes, I'll ask her," she turned to Laura. "It's Genia. Do you want to see a movie with her and her parents tonight?"  
  
Laura propped her chin on her palm. "Yeah, sure."  
  
"Yes, she will meet you there in fifteen minutes." Mrs. Carpenter hung up the phone. She faced Laura again. "You'd better get ready to go."  
  
Laura rolled off the bed and grabbed her keys off her dresser. "I'm outie."  
  
  
  
Maya chewed on her bottom lip. She was standing in the middle of the biggest teen spot around: the movie theater. She tugged on a fiery red curl. She would find the guardians and destroy them…proving to her mother that she was worthy of the throne….  
  
  
  
  
  
Laura arrived in time at the movie theater to see people running out in frenzied chaos. She parked her car and climbed out. Everyone was screaming and racing to their cars.  
  
Laura opened the theater door and entered. A man pushed past her and Laura was bumped into as she fought her way to the lobby.  
  
When she reached the lobby, a horrible sight met her eyes. A teenage girl was being strangled by a terrible blue monster with long black claws.  
  
"Surrender the Ring of Power!" The daimon shrieked. Its long blue fingers tightened, turning the girl's face purple.  
  
"Surrender what?" The brunette managed to gasp.  
  
Laura knew what she had to do. Inside, her stomach had flip-floped, and her insides had turned to jelly.  
  
She looked around in a panic. Where could she transform? Her eyes rested on a small door to the side, marked "Janitor." She ran over to the door, checking over her shoulder to make sure no one noticed her. She closed the door and took out the wand out of her pocket, raising it over her head.  
  
"JUPITER STAR POWER!!!" She cried. The atmosphere around her turned black with an eery greenish glow. Lightening crashed around her and her wand emitted a ring of electricity around her body. She spun around while the lightening consumed her. Her jeans and shirt were replaced by a white and green outfit and skirt, with a sugar pink bow on the front and back. A gold tiara appeared on her forehead with a green gem. The transformation ended almost as soon as it had begun. She was now Sailor Jupiter, defender of the Moon Kingdom.  
  
Sailor Jupiter opened the door and rushed out. The blue monster was standing over the unconscious girl. A girl was standing next to the demon, with a smirk on her face.  
  
"That's it, daimon! Defeat this guardian!" She pointed her painted fingernail at the helpless girl.  
  
  
  
"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"  
  
Maya's head jerked up. Standing in front of her was a brunette girl with a very interesting outfit. She was rather short and had a very determined look on her face.  
  
Maya flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Destroy her, daimon!"  
  
The daimon smiled an evilish grin. "You're wish is my command!"  
  
  
  
Sailor Jupiter braced herself as the daimon smashed into her, knocking her to the side. Upside down, Sailor Jupiter could see Genia, staring at her in a horror. Did she recognize her? Another look told Sailor Jupiter that Genia was just horrified at the situation, not because she knew Laura was Sailor Jupiter.  
  
Sailor Jupiter knew she had to save these people from further agony. She closed her eyes and concentrated.  
  
"JUPITER THUNDER………CRASH!" She screamed. The atmosphere around her crackled from the waves of electricity that flowed from her fingers. A giant bolt of electricity shot out of her tiara and fingertips. The stroke of lightning split through the air and struck the daimon with such force that it threw the daimon against the wall twenty feet behind it.  
  
Maya growled. She crossed her arms and disappeared into a ball of red light which vaporized away.  
  
"I'll be back, guardian….in the meantime, WATCH YOUR BACK!" the voice trailed away as the light departed.  
  
The daimon got up on wobbly legs and began to run at Sailor Jupiter again. It was clear that Sailor Jupiter's lightening bolt had wounded him.  
  
Sailor Jupiter was ready this time. She jumped into the air again and screamed with all her might, "JUPITER THUNDER…. CRASH!" She pointed her fingers at the daimon as another burst of electricity flew forth.  
  
With a chilly shriek, the daimon incinerated. The blue cloud of smoke wisped away into the air. Sailor Jupiter smiled in victory.  
  
She ran outside and transformed back into Laura. Running inside, she saw Genia talking to her parents.  
  
"Hey, what happened?" Laura tightened her ponytail.  
  
Genia whirled around. "You have NO idea!"  
  
"Really?" Laura pretended to look curious.  
  
  
  
"I am sorry, Supreme Highness, that I have failed," Maya stood before her mother, her faced hidden by her hair, as she looked down to the ground.  
  
Queen Ironia narrowed her icy blue eyes. Yes, her daughter was a failure, but who said she couldn't prevail?  
  
"Try again, Maya. I will send you out. Besides you did as you were told…you DID find the guardian….but do not fail too often, or I must send Selene in your place."  
  
Maya bit her lip. "Yes…mother."  
  
Watching her leave, Queen Ironia chewed on her bottom lip, which was becoming a habit. "Akura!"  
  
General Akura was instantly at her side. "Yes, Supreme Highness?"  
  
"Devise another daimon for Maya to take out. Make it stronger! We don't need another guardian destroying it!"  
  
"Yes, my queen."  
  
  
  
Laura hugged her pillow. The moon had risen over the trees. The movie had been fun, yet Laura kept looking over her shoulder every now and then to see if another daimon would appear.  
  
A scratching sound brought her back to her bedroom. A white paw on the window informed her that Orion was back for a report.  
  
She opened the window and the white cat jumped inside onto her quilt.  
  
"I have important news, Laura," Orion was excited.  
  
Laura's eyes widened. "What?"  
  
"I've found the next guardian." 


	4. Chapter Three: Mercury Rising

CHAPTER THREE: MERCURY RISING  
  
  
  
Laura nearly fell off her bed. "You've found another guardian?"  
  
Orion nodded. "Yes. The guardian of Mercury is to be awakened."  
  
"Mercury? And who is the guardian of Mercury?"  
  
"She is a quiet girl, with the powers of premonition and psychic abilities. She wants to be a studious scholar, but is usually somewhat distracted."  
  
"Sounds like me," Laura stated, grimly. "So how come I can't remember all the guardians or their individual powers and other stuff they have?"  
  
Orion smiled. "You have to remember that as a guardian, you have been dormant for seventeen years. The memory will return to you as more of the guardians are discovered."  
  
"I don't know anybody with psychic powers and junk like that…except Genia who has weird feelings. You know, it was really creepy how she had a vision about me being 'rememorized'"  
  
Orion just smiled. "Well, the powers of premonitions and psychic powers were embedded in the spirit of Mars…but during the Invasion of Crystal Tokyo, the Guardian of Mars was under a spell of evil, so for her safety, the powers were given to Mercury, the messenger for the Ring of Power. They were never returned for some reason unknown."  
  
"Then who is the Ring of Power? And why have they fixed things the way they are?"  
  
Orion looked down at the ground. His face was thoughtful. "The Ring of Power is more than you think it to be."  
  
Laura sat up. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, the Ring of Power isn't…an assembly or something. You're thinking in terms of the UPA."  
  
"Huh—"  
  
"The Unified Planetary Assembly. Do you remember that?"  
  
Laura thought hard for a moment. "Yeah, Queen Serenity was telling us about the Neo-Negaverse Peace Treaty; that was the final meeting…"  
  
Orion nodded. "Now, keep thinking. You'll figure out what the Ring of Power is when the guardians are united." The crescent moon on his forehead began to glow and a transformation wand appeared. It was similar to Laura's, except that it was blue and the symbol was different.  
  
"I'll let you personally give the transformation wand to Mercury."  
  
Laura shook her head at Orion. "How the heck am I going to remember who the guardian is?"  
  
"Look for the sign on her forehead…duh."  
  
"Don't 'duh' me, you dumb cat…I have no memory of the guardians and I don't know how these 'awakenings' happen!"  
  
Orion laughed. "I'll see you later."  
  
  
  
Maya surveyed the small town of Keene. "I am getting strong vibes of Jupiter's power sources here. Since she is our age, I would expect her to be going to the high school."  
  
Selene folded her arms over her chest. "There is a public school and a private school."  
  
"Let's enroll in the private school. There aren't many kids going there. If Jupiter is not going to Chisholm Trail Academy, then we will transfer to the public school."  
  
Selene nodded and flicked a strand of blond hair out of her eye.  
  
  
  
Queen Ironia watched her daughters as they schemed and planned their way into CTA.  
  
"You know, I really am proud of the way Maya is handling this," she remarked to General Akura.  
  
"Yes, Supreme Majesty."  
  
"I must go down closer to watch. This throne is getting on my nerves!" She rose and pointed to the orb she was gazing through.  
  
"Pack my things, Akura. We are going to Earth!"  
  
  
  
Laura stared closely at a girl's forehead in the cafeteria. Suddenly, she felt a sharp jab in her side.  
  
"Oof!"  
  
"Are you okay? You've been staring at people all morning!" Genia tilted her sandy blond head to one side. "It's getting kind of creepy!"  
  
"Sorry," Laura ducked. "I'm trying to find something."  
  
"What?"  
  
Mary Hardin and Sean Barron came to sit down at their table, so Laura luckily didn't have to answer.  
  
After school, Laura met Genia outside of school. "Well, let's go to the Keene Diner and eat something before we go study!" Genia pulled on Laura's arm.  
  
While walking down the alley behind Keene Diner, Laura tripped on something. She fell and scraped her knee.  
  
"Oh crap it, that hurt!" She brushed the loose gravel off her skin. While she was picking herself up, Genia turned around.  
  
"Oh my—" Genia's voice trailed off. Her bag dropped to the ground with a loud clump. Her legs became wobbly.  
  
Laura looked up. She caught sight of the demon in front of Genia. It was blue and had funny green striped all over it. Long white fangs came out of her mouth. She pointed her hand at the two girls.  
  
"I am here to fight the guardian of Jupiter!"  
  
Laura rolled slowly out of the alley to another one nearby. She brought her transformation wand out of her coat pocket.  
  
"JUPITER STAR POWER!!!"  
  
In a flash, she had transformed into Sailor Jupiter. She turned around and ran back into the alley.  
  
"Stop right there, you funky-colored thing!" She stopped and scratched her head. "What the heck did I just say?"  
  
The daimon aimed a ball of yellow energy at Genia. "First, I must get rid of this girl in the way!"  
  
She hit Genia with a blast of energy. Genia was thrown back against the alley wall. The beam of energy continued at a steady stream on her and she was held against the wall with the force of it.  
  
Sailor Jupiter ran at the daimon. Genia screamed as the force drained her of her energy. Suddenly, a blue flash came from her forehead. A funny shaped symbol appeared from the flash.  
  
Laura stopped running. "Oh wow! That's the symbol that is on the blue wand!"  
  
She tossed the wand at Genia. "I HAVE FOUND THE GUARDIAN OF MERCURY! RING OF POWER, RETURN THE MEMORY TO HER!"  
  
Genia was lifted up in the air. Dark clouds came overhead and it began to rain. Water came down in sheets. Wind tore through the alley, making a whistling sound. As the water drenched her, Genia had the sensation of a large wave hitting her. She saw flashes of memories in her mind. The episode ended as quickly as it had started.  
  
Genia opened her eyes. She saw Sailor Jupiter fighting the daimon. She hobbled up from the ground where she was lying. She teetered back and forth on wobbly legs. She was completely dry.  
  
"Jupiter!" She shouted.  
  
"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!!!!" The next blast of energy knocked the daimon away for a moment.  
  
Sailor Jupiter turned to Genia. "Pick up the wand!"  
  
Genia looked down and saw the blue transformation wand. She reached down and scooped it up.  
  
"Now say, 'Mercury Star Power'!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just say it!" Sailor Jupiter turned to face the daimon again.  
  
Genia shook her head. She took the wand and held it tightly in her fist. "Um, MERCURY STAR POWER!"  
  
Suddenly she was swathed in a light blue light. Her beige skirt and white mini-tee were transformed into a short blue sailor suit. A gold tiara with a blue gem appeared on her forehead.  
  
Sailor Mercury stood behind Sailor Jupiter. "I'm here, Jupiter, have no fear!" She laughed.  
  
"MERCURY ICE BUBBLES….FREEZE!"  
  
"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!"  
  
The daimon was hit with green and blue energy. It was vaporized without a trace.  
  
Sailor Jupiter faced her new teammate. "So…funny story."  
  
Sailor Mercury shook her head again. "I can't believe this! Where's Prince Christian?"  
  
"Well, actually, we are the only two guardians awakened…." Sailor Jupiter leaned over and wiped loose dust from her suede boots.  
  
Sailor Mercury crossed her arms. "What?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Sailor Mercury kicked the wall. "How are we supposed to find Prince Christian with only two guardians awakened?"  
  
"Beats me. How about we transform back and talk about this later?" Sailor Jupiter touched her tiara's green gem and the transformation wand appeared in the air next to her. She grabbed it and in a flash of white light, her jeans and green short-sleeved shirt returned.  
  
Sailor Mercury did the same. A moment later they walked out of the alley back in their regular clothes.  
  
  
  
Maya walked into Chisholm Trail Academy's office and looked at the registrar. "I am looking for your principal."  
  
"The second door…but who—"  
  
Maya turned around and barged into the room She touched the black upside-down crescent moon on her forehead. The principal's eyes glazed over. He seemed to be in a trance.  
  
"My sister Selene and I are students here. You will not question our motives nor will you investigate our backgrounds. We are merely students that create no problems nor do anything to bring attention to us." She stopped and he slumped over on his desk. Maya made a quick trip around the office and managed to brain wash the registrar, vice-principal and secretary.  
  
Selene was surveying a poster advertising a school event. Maya came out of the office with a smile on her face.  
  
"It's fixed. We're in.  
  



	5. Chapter Four: An Unsure Guardian

CHAPTER FOUR: UNSURE  
  
  
  
Laura slammed her locker closed. Genia Fornal was standing beside Laura with her arms crossed. Laura jumped.  
  
"Whoa, you scared me."  
  
Genia flipped her blond hair over her shoulder. "So….where is this white cat that has changed our freakin' destiny?"  
  
"I haven't seen Orion in a few days. I hope everything is okay," Laura was suddenly bumped into. "Hey!"  
  
A slim girl with bright wavy red hair turned around. "Watch it, punk!" she hissed. She turned around, her hips slightly swaying in a graceful way. Laura stared after her. She turned to Genia.  
  
"Who the hell was that?"  
  
Genia watched as everyone seemed to engulf the tall beauty. "Beats me. I've never seen her before."  
  
Laura shrugged. She saw another unfamiliar girl standing a short distance from the red head. Her blond hair was in two odangos on her head and the ponytails were each in a loop at the side of her head. Her blue eyes were icy…and there was a hint of fierceness in them. Her arms were crossed as she leaned against the lockers next to the red head's crowd of admirers.  
  
Genia shrugged. "We'd better get to Algebra. Wouldn't want to keep Mr. Furr waiting…."  
  
"Yeah, let's go."  
  
  
  
Maya twirled her hair around her finger and smiled at her reflection in her locker mirror. This was really working out for her. The minute she brainwashes everyone into thinking that she was a regular student and she's practically the most popular girl in school.  
  
"Would you quite staring at yourself…it's so unbecoming!" A voice broke into her thoughts.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Little Miss Snot-brain," Maya shook her red curls, emphatically.  
  
Selene snorted. "Snot-brain? Even someone like you could have come up with something better. Someone like you with an IQ of 27."  
  
Maya smacked Selene's arm. "Shut up. We have a job to do."  
  
"The only way we can find the guardians is those who don't know who we are. The true guardians cannot be brain-washed."  
  
"And, pray tell, how do you know that?" Maya asked, sarcastically.  
  
"Duh, you idiot, Mother told me," Selene patted Maya's head. "So now I have Algebra. You have Government and Economics."  
  
"I know where I'm going, dumb-butt."  
  
Selene smirked. "Again with the witty remarks. I'm outie."  
  
Maya spat at her sister's retreating figure. Someday, she'd get her chance to make Selene miserable. After all, who was the one going to be queen?  
  
  
  
Laura watched as the blond girl sat down in front of her. Suddenly, a tiny sound came from her backpack. She bent down and opened it. Orion sat curled up in her backpack, a look of frenzy on his face.  
  
Laura slid out of her seat and lowered her head, pretending like she was looking for something.  
  
"I was looking everywhere for you!" Laura hissed. "I've been worried sick!"  
  
Orion silenced her. "I heard something. The daughters of the Dark Moon Family have enrolled at CTA."  
  
"I knew those two girls weren't really students!" Laura smacked the ground.  
  
"No, listen to me. I heard from Altair, that only the true guardians will know that they aren't real students. But for your safety, it would be best if you did not let on that you know. Then everyone would know your identities. Even worse, I have found the guardian of Venus, and she is in this school! You must find her first and secure her identity or risk the whole operation!" Orion's crescent moon symbol glistened.  
  
Laura nodded. "Will do—wait—who's Altair?"  
  
Orion smiled. "The second moon guardian like myself. He's not exactly like me, though. He's a bit quirky."  
  
"Quirky as in weird or quirky as in psycho?" Laura tilted her head over to one side.  
  
"See for yourself," Orion looked over to the right. A boy sat there banging his head to his earphones. He was a largely built boy about 5'11''. His hair was a sandy colored brown. He jerked his head around and the CD player fell off the desk.  
  
"Geez, mother f—" the boy let out a volley of curses.  
  
Laura's mouth dropped open. "Not Scott!"  
  
Orion just laughed.  
  
"NOT SCOTT!"  
  
Genia passed Laura a note. "What is so interesting with your backpack?"  
  
Laura wrote back what Orion told her. Genia's eyes flitted towards Scott. Her mouth also dropped open.  
  
Laura walked over to Scott. "Did you know Genia and I are guardians this whole time?" She whispered.  
  
Scott stuck his pencil behind his ear. "Yeah. So?"  
  
"So? SO? SO!?" Laura's voice raised.  
  
"Laura, could you please return to your seat and quit bothering Scott?" Mr. Furr paused in his instruction to deal with the small commotion.  
  
Laura sat back down and glared at her backpack. Orion shrugged, or shrugged in the way cats shrug.  
  
Laura passed Scott a note. "I suppose you are a cat like Orion."  
  
Scott laughed. He scribbled something on the paper and threw it back at Laura.  
  
"No, a falcon," it said. Laura read it over. She passed it to Genia who scribbled something on it furiously.  
  
"Do you know who the next guardian is?"  
  
Scott closed his eyes and turned his head away from the people in the room. A crescent symbol on his forehead glowed. He opened his eyes and the symbol disappeared.  
  
"Yes," he answered. He pointed to a small girl in the front row. She was tiny compared to the rest of the kids in the room. She was even shorter than Laura's 5 feet 1 inch.  
  
"It's Amanda Silvas," he mouthed.  
  
Laura looked at Amanda. She was a tiny girl, with a huge heart. She said hello to everyone, anytime she saw them. Many people said Amanda made them feel better about themselves when she said hello to them. Amanda loved everyone. If anyone at this school was the guardian of Venus, Laura told herself, it would have to be Amanda Silvas.  
  
Laura passed a note to Amanda. "Hey, Genia, Scott, and I have to talk to you after school."  
  
"I have to work in the office until 4:30," came the reply.  
  
"It will only take a few minutes."  
  
Amanda nodded. "Sure."  
  
  
  
Selene copied down the problems from the board. There was a good deal of whispering behind her. She turned around.  
  
"Hey, do you mind?" She growled.  
  
The brunnette behind her widened her eyes. "Huh? Oh, yeah, um, we're sorry."  
  
"Whatever," Selene turned around. She didn't hear the brunette shake her ponytail and mumble behind her back. "You dumb, hoe."  
  
  
  
Maya met her younger sister outside after school. She saw a small group of kids, one guy, a white cat, and three girls go sit at the gazebo.  
  
"I wonder why a cat is following them," she mused. Selene began walking towards their car.  
  
"Let's go, Red," Selene called over her shoulder.  
  
  
  
Amanda's eyes got wide. "You are joking!"  
  
Laura shook her brown hair. "No, but sometimes I wish I were…"  
  
Amanda got up. "I don't believe it. I knew those two girls weren't who they seemed to be, but I didn't know they were part of some weird…hostile…take-over plan." She sat down hard.  
  
Genia opened her purse and pulled out her blue transformation wand. "This is what we use to transform." Laura held out her green transformation wand next to Genia's.  
  
Amanda nodded. "I see….but….I don't want to change my life around to fit this!"  
  
Scott pulled his headphones off and tapped the bench. "This is your destiny. You can't just blow it off! You were predestined for this job. We must find Prince Christian, but we can't do it without you!"  
  
Amanda shook her head again. "I'll think about it."  
  
Scott touched his forehead and the crescent moon began to glow. Suddenly, a gold wand appeared in the air. He took it and handed it to Amanda.  
  
"Take this and whenever trouble comes, slip into some secluded spot and hold this in the air. Say 'Venus Star Power' to transform into Sailor Venus."  
  
Amanda took the wand and put it in her backpack. "I gotta go."  
  
"Amanda?" Genia called after the teenage girl.  
  
Amanda turned around.  
  
"Don't tell anyone! Even if you end up not accepting this, the world relies on us. We can't blow our cover."  
  
She nodded and ran back into the school.  
  
Scott kicked at a hole in the floorboards. "Well, that was fucked up."  
  
Genia smacked his knee. "Guardian or not, don't cuss in front of me!"  
  
Laura laughed. "Yeah, you piece of sh—"  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Genia tapped Laura on her head with her transformation wand.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
  
  
Maya gazed at her mirror and ran her fingers through her bright hair. "Maya, you are gorgeous!"  
  
Suddenly, the mirroir glowed and Queen Ironia's face appeared.  
  
"Maya, I have some news. They have found the guardian of Venus."  
  
"Shit," Maya crossed her arms. "And what am I supposed to do about it?"  
  
"Well, her heart is reluctant. You must get rid of her….."  
  
Maya smiled. "THAT I can do…"  
  
"They must not have Venus. Find her and destroy her!"  
  



End file.
